


Batman Street Fighter Crossover Challenge

by Otter_Boom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Street Fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Boom/pseuds/Otter_Boom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun challenge for anyone interested. Cammy White discovers her last remaining blood relative. The butler to Gotham's most eligible bachelor Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Street Fighter Crossover Challenge

Challenge  
Scenario 1: Batman and Robin (Tim Drake) must stop and assassin from the mysterious international crime syndicate Shadowloo/Shadowlaw, only this young assassin is discovered to possibly be related to one of the Bat Clan.  
Scenario 2: Cammy White learns of her biological parents. Her only living blood relative was a former MI6 agent and is currently a butler for airhead bachelor and CEO of the Wayne Enterprise conglomerate Bruce Wayne.  
Cammy White must be Alfred Pennyworths daughter or granddaughter  
Cammy is still a teen Bison Doll and is going by her Killer Bee persona (Scenario 1)  
Cammy somehow learns the Wayne secret, how is up to you. Have fun and be creative!  
If Cammy joins the Bat Clan or remains with Delta Red is up to you. (Either scenario)  
Commissioner Gordon is her target so that Shadowloo/Shadowlaw (which ever you prefer, I like both names) can establish a presences in Gotham City, NJ. (Scenario 1)  
A high ranking member of the Court of Owls is killed on the attempt on Commissioner Gordon’s life and the Court retaliates. (Scenario 1) (Optional)  
Nightwing can be included, if not in person then by telephone/computer  
Oracle/Babs must be included.  
Tim Drake must be included and based on his pre-new 52 appearance and skills; can either be Robin or Red Robin.  
If Jason Todd is included, he is an antagonist to the Bat Family.  
Damian Wayne can be included, but he is not Robin at the beginning of the story.  
Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown can be included if you so desire.  
The Bat Clan cannot use Ki/Chi/Hadou or whatever the special techniques from Street Fighter are called. (I have no idea where they draw their power from…)  
I would like it if the Council of Spiders made an appearance. They are a DC villains group that hunts League of Assassins members and later Super Heroes for fun. They are a part of Tim Drakes personal Rogues Gallery.  
Shadowloo/Shadowlaw and/or the League of Assassins are the primary antagonist of the story, but feel free to go crazy with any Batman villain you want.  
Story can be a one-shot or a continuous story.  
I would like character appearance or cameos from both universes.  
I would like the story to be a minimum of 10,000 words.


End file.
